The overall goal of this application is to collect valuable baseline data, and compare and contrast the nutritional and health status and practices among three distinct populations of perimenopausal South Florida women. Participants will be African- American (A-A), Afro-Caribbean (immigrants to the United States from the English speaking Caribbean, A-C),and white non-Hispanic American (W-A) perimenopausal women. The information collected would foster a better understanding of how various parameters, including culture/ethnicity influences the health and dietary practices of these women, and how dietary practices influences health, especially the incidence of perimenopausal symptoms (e.g. hot flashes). Ethnic-specific uses of alternative therapies, and estrogen replacement therapy (HRT) to ameliorate symptoms that could cause significant levels of morbidity will also be investigated. Findings regarding the inter-relatedness of dietary practices, culture/ethnicity, HRT use bases for policy changes that would lead to the provision of culturally appropriate, and accessible preventive modalities for women, simultaneously enhancing their quality of life, and productive capacities during this critical period. Specific aims: 1. Collect cross-sectional data on the dietary intake, nutritional and health status, of 225 perimenopausal women (75 A-A 75 A-, and 75 W-A) aged 40-55 years currently residing in South Florida. 2. Compare and Contrast the data between ethnic groups (A-A versus A-C versus W-A, and A-A versus W-A) and, to the extent possible, within ethnic/cultural groups demarcated by socio-demographic parameters (education and income levels). 3. Validate a semi-quantitative dietary assessment tools in three population groups of South Florida women. 4. Determine inter-ethnic/cultural differences in the reported incidence of perimenopausal symptoms (hot flashes, night sweats, insomnia) and the ameliorative measures chosen. 5. Compare inter- ethnic/cultural differences in the use of traditional medicine (e.g. HRT) and alternative therapies (herbs, bushes and tinctures) to treat perimenopausal symptoms. 6. Examine inter ethnic/cultural differences in dietary intake components (macronutrient and selected micronutrients), nutritional supplements, and the presence in perimenopausal symptoms. . 7. Collect ethnic/culture specific data on the number of initial diagnoses of various chronic diseases that are made during the perimenopausal period.